An Affair to Remember
by Team1DUnionJcat
Summary: The night of Blair's 17th birthday party, Nate was taking a walk with Jenny. It was then it hit him, his mother's ring did not belong to the brunette he was on/off with, but a young blond, underage blond. JennyXNate. Story adopted from PrettyReckless09!
1. Summary!

**An Affair to Remember!**

**Summary: **The night of Blair's 17th birthday party, Nate was taking a walk with Jenny. It was then it hit him, his mother's ring did not belong to the brunette he was on/off with, but a young blond, underage blond. So whatever is going on between them, will remain a secret, but for how long? JennyXNate. This story is adopted from **PrettyReckless09**!


	2. Chapter 1!

**An Affair to Remember!**

**Chapter 1!  
**

**Summary: **The night of Blair's 17th birthday party, Nate was taking a walk with Jenny. It was then it hit him, his mother's ring did not belong to the brunette he was on/off with, but a young blond, underage blond. So whatever is going on between them, will remain a secret, but for how long? JennyXNate. This story is adopted from **PrettyReckless09**!

* * *

Both Jenny and Nate sat on the steps outside some apartment and just talked. Nate talked about his family problems and Jenny just listened, something Blair had never done. She was always about herself, she never cared about his problems, but Jenny was different. She comforted him and listened to him, was giving him advice, making him feel better. He returned the favor by listening to her talk about her family problems. Something they both had in common at the moment, which was why they were listening to one another, helping one another, without judging one another.

Nate just watched Jenny as she talked about her family problems, he felt so bad for her. She was so young and innocent and had to deal with her parents split by herself, as she informed him Dan had Serena and Vanessa and she didn't really have anyone she could talk to. Jenny also talked about trying to fit in, make a name for herself, even if it meant she had to get in with Blair and her little group.

"You know I didn't actually want to come to Blair's party, it was just a reason to get out of the house" she said,

Nate smiled "yeah, I know the feeling" then he picked up the box and passed it over to her "Blair's birthday present"

Jenny took the box and opened it "your mother's ring, Blair told me about it, wow it's beautiful"

"You know...I'm supposed to give it to Blair tonight" he told her with a sigh.

Jenny noticed he didn't seem so pleased about it "I'm guessing it wasn't your idea?"

Nate sighed and looked down at the drink in his hand "Blair and I broke up, and I know it was the right thing to do, I mean we just shouldn't be together right now, you know"

Jenny felt bad for Nate "you sound pretty sure about it"

"I am" he confessed "and as much as I want to do right about my parents and help them, it's totally unfair, to me or to Blair"

Jenny nodded, listening to him go on.

"If I do this now, when will it ever stop?" he questioned.

Jenny didn't know if she should say something, but then it didn't stop her "well, it will only stop when you stop it"

Nate looked at her, with his dazzling cute smile and she smiled back. He then noticed the box was still open in her hand, she followed his gaze and too realized that she was still holding the box with his mother's ring.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she told him, and closed the box and put it down beside him.

Nate looked at her and smiled, and then he picked up the box, opened it up and took out the ring. Jenny looked at him confused, but he ignored the looks and took her left hand, he felt her hesitate, because she knew what he was about to do, she tried to pull her hand back, but he held on firmly. Then he slipped the ring onto her finger. She stared at her hand and the ring, her heart was beating real fast.

_"Don't get too excited Jenny, he's just...he's being nice"_

"It looks beautiful on your hand" Nate said and Jenny finally tore her away long enough to see Nate staring at her with such intensity in his eyes.

Nate leaned forward but Jenny turned her head and then slid the ring off her finger and placed it on his palm.

**(A.N The perfect song for this scene, Miranda Cosgrove Kissin' U lol. Seriously, listen to the song while reading this part)**

Nate closed his hand around the ring and then they both stood up and headed down the few steps.

"Hey!" Nate called out to the cab that was heading their way. The cab stopped and Nate opened the door for Jenny "so I don't know how this day started, but I actually had a kinda good night"

Jenny laughed and then Nate got serious. "Your parents won't be mad with you staying out late, will they?"

"No, they know I'm with a friend"

Then Jenny hugged Nate, then when they broke apart they stared at one another, Nate leaned in close and place on hand on Jenny's face and the other on her waist and pulled her gently close and kissed her on the lips. However, unknown to them, someone had just come by and spotted them and taken a picture.

_Spotted: Nate Archibald calling taxis for a mystery girl i after midnight. All we know about her for sure, is that it's not her birthday nor is she Blair Waldorf ._

_You know You Love_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	3. Chapter 2!

**An Affair to Remember!**

**Chapter 2!  
**

**Summary: **The night of Blair's 17th birthday party, Nate was taking a walk with Jenny. It was then it hit him, his mother's ring did not belong to the brunette he was on/off with, but a young blond, underage blond. So whatever is going on between them, will remain a secret, but for how long? JennyXNate. This story is adopted from **PrettyReckless09**!

* * *

Blair could believe it, after all they were not together anymore, but that did not mean that he hurt her on her birthday. After all, Nate had called her, wanting to get back together, it wasn't the other way around. He told her he would show up, so it was natural that she expects her midnight message, but not only did he not come or send the message, but he spent midnight kissing some random girl.

She walked back into the party where she spotted Serena, Dan, Vanessa and even Chuck, much to her disgust, because he had won their bet. She saw the sympathy in every ones eyes and felt hurt, because this was supposed to be the greatest night of her life. Then angry because Nate was already with someone else, that too on her birthday night.

"Blair, I am so sorry. I never thought this would happen" Serena said to her best friend.

"He isn't cheating" Blair finally confessed and Serena looked at her confused "we broke up ok? He was going to get back together with me, but only so my mum would help his dad"  
she informed them, then looked at Chuck "are you satisfied?"

Blair ran off and Serena went after her, and from that everyone knew that the party was all over.

* * *

Jenny was lying in bed with a little smile on her face when he phone buzzed, which is when she looked at the message and she began to freak out. Someone had spotted both her and Nate kissing. She was sure in trouble now, but then wait, she looked at the message again and sighed with relief, it said 'mystery girl' and she didn't understand why she was freaking out so much, after all it was just a little kiss, Nate was just being nice.

"Jenny? You in?" Dan asked calling out.

Jenny didn't respond, because she couldn't help but smile when she stared at the picture of her and Nate kissing. Then Dan came into her room and she flipped her phone shut and sat up on her bed and acted like she was half asleep.

"Hey Dan, did you say something?" she asked trying to sound like she had just woken up.

"Were you sleeping? Sorry" he apologised, feeling bad about waking his sister.

"Dan, was it something important?" she asked him.

"Um, did you happen to see Gossip Girl?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Well Serena's with Blair who is apparently upset, party ended early"

"Oh ok, well is that all. Because it is so not like you to inform on Gossip Girls recent blasts" she said teasing her brother.

Dan felt embarrassed "well I just thought you were friends with Blair so" he said trailing off.

"yeah, but Dan. I'm kind of tired, so could I go back to sleep?" she asked, still playing innocent.

Dan shook his head "yeah, of course, sorry Jen"

Dan went over to his room and pulled down the door thing and Jenny laid back in bed and sighed. She was actually surprised that not only did Dan take notice of the GG blast, but did not recognize his sister as being the 'mystery girl'.

That night Jenny fell asleep with a big smile on her face, falling asleep replaying the whole night in her head over and over again, waiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

The following morning Nate was going for a run in the park, he had come home so happy, and despite having an argument with his parents and telling them that he was no longer going to help his dad if it meant being unhappy himself. In fact after facing his parents and thanks to Jenny confronting them and telling them how he felt, he was still happy, nothing could wipe the smile off his face, not even the GG blast. Because not only did anybody know who he kissed, but it meant he could still see Jenny and maybe...maybe be with her, without anyone finding out, without anyone judging, because she well...she was 14. But he did not believe age could come between...love?

As he ran he tried to think about where he could meet Jenny, talk to her about what happened. Maybe get her number from someone so he could talk to her and see where this could go, if she wanted to go with it. Thinking of Jenny, he slowed down because a little ahead of him, he thought he spotted her sitting on a bench. He shook his head and laughed, then continued running faster which was when he got closer and saw that it was Jenny.

Nate ran over to the bench stopped in front of her, she was reading The Choice; she closed the book and looked up. She looked a nervous and Nate noticed, but he thought it just made her look cute.

"I'm not going to sit or anything, we are in a public place, I was just wondering if I could get your number" he said quietly looking around casually to see if he could spot anyone suspicious of taking their picture. He slyly handed over his phone and she entered her number and with a smile he ran off, and left her with her book and a big smile on her face that was not there before.

* * *

When Nate returned home he found Serena sitting in his living room, he was surprised but none the less he should have expected it, if not Blair storming into his house and demanding an explanation, it would of course be Blair's best friend, Serena.

"What was last night Nate?" she demanded to know.

Nate shrugged "I don't love Blair"

"But you wanted to get back together"

"No, my parents wanted us to get back together. There is a difference"

Serena looked confused, but Nate didn't want to tell her anything, hell he didn't believe it was any of her business, he did not need to explain himself to her. The only person he should be having this conversation with was Blair.

"Look Serena, I know your Blair's best friend and your care for her, but this has nothing to do with you, I'll talk to Blair and only explain myself to her. Not to you, or anybody else but Blair"

Serena looked at Nate in shock, he had never talked to her like that before, he seemed annoyed going onto angry. She felt a little uncomfortable being here now, and it did not look like Nate regretted his little out burst.

"Ok, I guess I should go then" Serena said, standing up.

"yeah" Nate said and side stepped out of her way and let her go, without turning around to watch her leave.

When he spent last night with Jenny, all feelings for Blair and Serena were gone, in fact it made him realize Serena was just like everyone said she was. She was beautiful, sexy, wild and free and that was what drew him to her, but there was nothing deeper than that, so she was not the girl he thought she was, now, Serena was better off with Dan. Good luck to him.

Nate went and lay down on the couch and went through his phone, when he stopped at Jenny's number and smiled. He thought for a moment, she he call her now? Would it be to early? Either way, he was willing to take the risk, so he pressed the call button. The phone rang for a few seconds before Jenny picked up.

"Nate?"

"Yeah, it's me Jenny. Your...your not busy are you?" he asked, he shook his head, he should not have called so early.

"No! I mean...no of course not" she said and he smiled because he could tell she was blushing.

"Well that's good, I just...I was wondering if we could...talk" he told her.

"Right...talk, like we did last night" she replied and then regretted her words already, she should not have brought last night up.

Nate could not wipe the smile off his face, he was glad she mentioned last night, because he was unsure how to bring it up. But none the less was glad that she was still thinking about last night, just like he had been thinking of it, since she took the cab and left him to watch her go.

"Nate I didn't...last night...I-

"Jenny, I wanted last night to happen. To kiss you as you, not kiss you thinking you were Serena" he told her and then hit himself on the head. Why the hell did he bring up Serena?

"But I thought-

"I don't like Serena, I thought I did. Turns out I like someone else"

"Wh...who?"

"You Jenny"

She didn't reply and the line stayed quiet, he knew he may have freaked her out, first kiss her and then confess he liked her, but he didn't want to run from his feelings, he wanted to be happy, he deserved to happy.

"Jenny, I know you must be-

"Freaking? Yeah, I am Nate. I mean, why me? I'm a nobody, why would you like someone like me when you can have someone like Blair...or Serena" she said, she was just in shock after he confessed his feelings for her.

"Your different, and you know me, like no one else does"

"What are you saying Nate?"

"I want to be with you Jenny"

"I'm fourteen, what would people say. My brother will freak out and my dad"

"Who has to know?"

"What do you mean? Like a secret relationship?"

"Yeah, and once you turn 16, we will tell everyone"

"16? You think we'll last that long?" she asked, shocked.

"Let's put it this way, my mother's ring belongs to you"


	4. Chapter 3!

**An Affair to Remember!**

**Chapter 3!  
**

**Summary: **The night of Blair's 17th birthday party, Nate was taking a walk with Jenny. It was then it hit him, his mother's ring did not belong to the brunette he was on/off with, but a young blond, underage blond. So whatever is going on between them, will remain a secret, but for how long? JennyXNate. This story is adopted from **PrettyReckless09**!

* * *

_They say a women scorned is a women not to be messed with. I hear B is on the warpath and is hunting down a blond mystery and if you help, you may just have found your golden path to the Queen's circle. Let the hunt begin._

_You Know You Love Me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

"Finally! Gossip Girl has got something working for me, now that it is out there, this mystery girl of Nate's won't be so hard to find" Blair said to Serena who was sitting with her on Blair's bed.

"Come on B, why don't you just do this the old fashioned way? Ask Nate" Serena said.

Blair rolled her eyes "I told you we split up, and I want to keep it that way. I'm ok with us splitting, but what I am not ok with, is everyone thinking it's because of some cute blond that Nate dumped me. She must be hunted down and given a reality check"

"I actually think it would be harder to find her B, now she must be on alert, who ever _she _is"

"Oh, I'll find her"

* * *

Jenny stared at the latest GG blast, worry filling her mind. What if Blair finds out that she was the one that spent that night with Nate, when he was really supposed to be with Blair at her party? She would destroy her for sure. Jenny then took a look at her reflection and then freaked, she was wearing the coat from the picture, shit. She quickly took her coat off and frantically looked around her room, searching for a place to put away her coat. She saw a pile of clothes, and so she went over and stuffed her coat way down beneath the pile.

"Jenny, are you coming?" Dan yelled.

"Um, you go ahead, I can walk on my own you know" she said with a sigh.

"Ok, see you later"

Then she heard the door shut and she sat down on the edge of her bed. Maybe she could pull a sickie and skip school today, that way she could avoid Blair and everyone else. Not that they knew she was the girl with Nate, but Blair was smart, she had to be credited, she would figure her out sooner or later, and she hoped later...much later. But then again, she wanted to see Nate. She smiled at the thought of him and their phone conversation last night, she still could not believe what he had said to her, and he wanted to be with her and told her that his mother's ring belonged to her. At first she had thought she was imaging this all, until she woke up this morning and saw a message on her phone from Nate.

_No, last night was not a dream.  
N_

She flipped open her phone and looked at the message again, to be sure that she was indeed awake and that last night's phone call was true. It was. But she just liked to assure herself, because this was too good to be true. She leaned back on the bed and smiled, and then her phone buzzed. She quickly sat up and smiled when she saw the message.

_I finally get to see you. At school yeah?  
N_

'At school?' she thought. There was no way she could be seen with him in public; it was too risky to even pretend to say they were friends now. She was young, and blond, if anyone spotted them, they would know.

Before she could respond, he sent another message.

_Don't worry about GG or B. I'll protect you from it all.  
N_

This made her heart melt, but she still did not want to risk it.

**I think I might pull a sickie.  
J x**

She waited a few minutes, but he didn't respond, her heart sank. He must be upset with her, but she just could not deal with it. Everyone already saw her as a nobody, and if Blair or anyone else were to figure them out then she would not only be a nobody, but Blair would destroy her.

Slowly getting up, still in uniform, she left her room and headed to the kitchen counter and sat down. She smiled when she saw her dad's waffles sitting in a plate before her, they always did the trick, always cheered her up. She grabbed the syrup that was nearby and some chocolate chips, which was when she heard a knock at the door.

Confused, she went over to the door, no one showed up this early, well except for Vanessa. But since Dan wasn't here, she assumed Vanessa was most likely with him. But when she opened the door, she got a huge surprise.

"Nate? What are yo-

She didn't finish off her sentence because Nate kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, that grew a little more aggressive when he kicked the door closed behind him and had her against the door. She had her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. As much as he was enjoying this kiss and letting it grow deeper, he pulled away, leaving Jenny breathless.

"I have wanted to do that since that night" he said to her with a smile.

"I...why did you stop?" she asked, in a whispered tone.

Nate smiled "because you're still only fourteen and I don't want to do anything that will-

"Land you in jail?" she laughed.

Nate laughed too "no, I just. I already know I want to be with you forever, so we don't have to rush anything"

Jenny stood there stunned yet again, she had kept hearing from him that they would be together forever, every time she heard it she just couldn't register it. He was so serious and this surprised her because she thought he could do so much better.

"You need to stop looking at me like that every time I say that"

"Your 17 Nate, I'm 14, who's to know about forever" Jenny said.

Nate leaned in again, his hands on her waist. "I know"

Jenny stood there, staring into his serious blue eyes and nodded.

"Good" Nate said and stood back. "So, you want to play sick? Well how about some company?"

He held her hand and walked her over to the couch where they both sat down, he leaned back and she snuggled closer to him and he put his arms around her, holding her close.

"Really?" she asked, sounding like an excited little school girl. "I mean, ok...if you want"

Nate smiled knowingly; he didn't want her to feel weird around him, to feel as though she had to act any different. He loved the way she was, and who she was and did not want her to change for anything or anyone.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Don't ever change" he said.

"I don't know what you mean" she said.

"This world, Blair...those girls, don't let them ever change who you are. I love you just the way you are"

"I don't think I'll ever try and fit in with them ever again. I mean-wait you-never mind" she said, as his words hit her. She broke free from his embrace and sat up properly.

Nate followed her lead and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"No...nothing" she lied and stood up.

"Jenny, what is it? Tell me" he pleaded.

"It's...what you said"

"What did I say?"

"You said 'I love you just the way you are'"

"Jenny look at me" he said, standing behind her.

She didn't budge, so he walked around her and stood in front of her and sighed.

"Jenny you need to stop freaking out when I tell you how I feel. Stop being afraid ok?"

"Ok" she said with a nod.

"I love you Jenny"

"I...I love you too"

* * *

**I know Jenny keeps freaking out, but this is the innocent Jenny we saw in the first season, and I am going to try and make her as innocent, unless Blair gets in her way. Lol. Jenny is just so overwhelmed by the love Nate is giving her. **


	5. Chapter 4!

**An Affair to Remember!**

**Chapter 4!  
**

**Summary: **The night of Blair's 17th birthday party, Nate was taking a walk with Jenny. It was then it hit him, his mother's ring did not belong to the brunette he was on/off with, but a young blond, underage blond. So whatever is going on between them, will remain a secret, but for how long? JennyXNate. This story is adopted from **PrettyReckless09**!

* * *

Jenny was crouched down quietly behind the kitchen counter, slightly out of breath. She stayed as quiet as possible, because if Nate found her, she would be in trouble. How she got herself into this mess, she didn't know.

_Nate leaned back with a sigh "Dear John, really?"_

_"Channing Tatum, helllllo"_

_Nate just rolled his eyes "but, you know...I'm better looking right?"_

_Jenny didn't say anything, but she smiled a little. Nate shook his head 'alright, fine' then he started tickling her and she started giggling and fell back on the couch and now he was on top of her laughing too._

_"Stop Nate-_

_"Am I better looking?"_

_"Nate, stop!"_

_"Am I?"_

_"Yes, of course" she said and then she gave him a quick kiss and he got off her and she sat up._

_"If you're jealous of Channing and wanted me to turn the movie off, you should have just said so" Jenny teased._

_"Well, then turn it off"_

_Jenny just laughed and turned it off and then leaned back. "So what should we do?"_

_"I'm kind of hungry" he said._

_"Oh, I know! I'll bake some cookies"_

_Nate didn't say no, so she headed to the kitchen and gathered all her ingredients, and once she was making the mix, she needed some water so she left the mix to get some water. When she turned back, she saw Nate standing with the bowl in his hands and she jumped, accidentally tipping her water on him._

_"Oh, Nate I am so sorry. It was an accident"_

_Nate nodded looking down at his wet shirt "that's ok, I apologise"_

_"For what?" she asked._

_"For this" he said and flung some mix at her._

_"Oh! You...did...not just do that!" she yelled and grabbed the syrup bottle off the counter and sprayed it on him._

_"Now I have to do this" he said and she squinted her eyes, thinking he was going to throw all the mix on her, but he did something else. He took off his shirt, which made her catch her breath._

_"Uh-"_

_"Oh and now it's on Humphrey"_

Jenny heard movement and then closed her eyes for a second, then jumped up. Nate stood on the other side of the kitchen counter, opposite her. She had some more syrup in her hand and he still had more mix.

"I would watch your next move if I were-

"She said she'll follow behind me, then Serena told me she never arrived" they both froze when they heard Dan.

They looked at one another and Jenny looked freaked. Nate grabbed his shirt off the floor quickly and ran into Jenny's room and closed the door behind him. Jenny quickly put down the syrup and threw the bowl of mix into the sink and straightened her hair, by running her hands through her hair. The door opened and Dan walked in, followed by her dad.

"What the-

"Jenny? What's going on here?" Rufus, her dad asked. Then looked around the kitchen area. "And what did you do to my kitchen?"

"I-

"Jen, I thought you said you would follow behind, half the day goes and I find out you didn't even show up" Dan said.

"Is that true Jenny?"

"I was feeling a little...off. So I thought I would take a mental health day"

"Mental health day?" Rufus asked and Jenny shrugged innocently.

"And you decided to bake cookies?" Dan asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have called you dad"

"Or you should have told your brother before he left" Rufus said to her.

"You're not mad are you?" she asked.

"Come here kiddo" Rufus said and hugged Jenny. "Now, go and um, shower"

"Ok, and thanks dad" she said and ran off to her room and closed the door behind her.

She looked around, Nate wasn't anywhere in site, this confused her. Until she saw a note lying on her bed, so she went over and picked up the note.

Went down the fire escape. That was a close one.  
How about dinner later tonight?  
Call me  
Love you  
Nate

"Hey dad, can I go out to dinner with my friends?" she asked. "I'm feeling much better!" she added and heard Dan chuckle.

"If your home by 11, then ok"

Jenny rolled her eyes. Eleven? Seriously, a curfew? Oh well, it was better than nothing.


	6. Chapter 5!

**An Affair to Remember!**

**Chapter 5!**

**Summary: **The night of Blair's 17th birthday party, Nate was taking a walk with Jenny. It was then it hit him, his mother's ring did not belong to the brunette he was on/off with, but a young blond, underage blond. So whatever is going on between them, will remain a secret, but for how long? JennyXNate. This story is adopted from **PrettyReckless09**!

* * *

_When there's a Chuck Bass party, everyone is invited. So dress up, drink up, and when the night ends, we'll see who's been hooking up with who? As for our Queen B, she is free to to find a new prince, because it seems N has plans with his blond. Spill N, who is she? What does she have that B doesn't? And why hasn't she been introduced to the UES?_

_You Know You Love Me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

"Nathaniel, explain to me why you would rather take this girl out to dinner, than bring her to one of my great parties?" Chuck asked as he poured himself a drink in his suite.

"Because Chuck, it would mean introducing her to you" Nate told him.

Nate could not believe Gossip Girl found out he was going out on a date with someone, but it was better that he was going out 'with his blond' rather than Jenny Humphrey, because that would not be good if it got out. Now there was the problem of Blair, he said he would talk to her, apologize because he had made it seem that he wanted to get back together with her, until he talked to Jenny that night and completely fell head over heels in love with her. He never knew you could just fall in love with someone after talking for a little while and on top of that a small kiss in that one night. Now he had to worry about what Blair would do, because if she found out, well, there would be hell and he did not want anyone to hurt Jenny.

"And what would Blair say?" Chuck asked, smirking at Nate. "You know, your ex, whom you told you would get back together with"

"Why do you care about Blair and how she may or may not feel?" Nate asked.

Chuck sighed and then responded "I don't, but you know how the Queen can be"

Nate shook his head and rolled his eyes "which is why I don't want to bring my girlfriend there. Anyway, I have to go, I'll see you later" with that, he put his glass down and headed towards the door of Chuck's suite.

"Hmm, maybe it is good that you stay clear tonight, we wouldn't want a Brooklyn vs Upper East Side cat fight, unless I am in-between"

Nate stopped and turned to face Chuck who was smirking at his drink in his hand. "Nathaniel, it doesn't take a genius to work out. Little Jenny Humphrey was away today, as were you. Young, blond was the picture on Gossip Girl, so am I correct?"

"You cannot tell anyone Chuck" Nate warned.

"My my Nathaniel, isn't she a little...young for you"

"She wasn't young when you tried to get it on with her" Nate hit back.

Chuck lifted his glass to Nate "my lips are sealed"

"You mean it?"

Chuck nodded "just tell me one thing, are you sure you want to go there?"

"Chuck...I love her" Nate replied and then left.

Chuck smiled a little, he was actually happy for Nate and it made him feel a little better about sneaking around with Blair behind Nate's back. Chuck had a conscious, not that anyone would think so, but he did. Nate was his best friend, his only friend really, it was quite sad, so he would keep this secret and hope that his secret affair with Blair would never come to light.

* * *

Jenny read the Gossip Girl blast as she was getting ready, she didn't understand it. Nate text her asking her to dinner, so how could Gossip Girl have found out? This was getting worse second by second because right after she saw the message, Dan knocked on her door.

"Jen, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure" she replied, sitting down on her bed. "What's up?"

"Uh, I'm going to this thing at Chuck's place tonight, are you and your friends going to show up?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Jenny sighed, this time it wasn't like she was going to be lying, because she had no intention of going to Chuck's party and hope Nate did not have it on tonights agenda either. "I told you Dan, I'm over all that, I'm just going out with my friends"

Dan nodded "Ok, well try not to get into any trouble"

Jenny smiled "I won't...I promise"

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Jenny was sitting in the park, the park lights on, and couples walking through. She looked down at her phone after every few minutes and then looked up, was Nate going to show up? Where was he? Did he suddenly realise he was making a mistake committing himself to her? These were all the things that went through Jenny's mind as she sat and waited for him. He was 20 minutes late and the later it got the more she doubted he was showing up.

All of a sudden she was suddenly blinded, someone placed their hand over her eyes and she jumped. Who was it? She had no idea and she was shaking with fear.

"Wh...who is it?" she asked.

The hand still over her eyes, the person walked around the bench and with their other hand took Jenny's hand and stood her up and then removed the hand that was over her eyes. Jenny caught her breath and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Nate" she sighed with relief, then hit him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For scaring me, geez"

He flashed his cute smile and stared at her, and even in the night's darkness he swore he could see her blush. "I'm sorry, maybe this will make you feel better"

Nate leaned in and kissed her, he slid his one arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, the other running through her soft silky hair. The kiss was gentle at first, and then got fierce, Jenny wrapped her arms around Nate's neck. Unknown to them someone had just walked by and snapped a picture.

* * *

Blair Waldorf walked around the party in search of one particular person, who she could not see. Serena was with Dan in a corner of the venue but kept looking over at her best friend and knew what was going on.

"...yeah and I think that I may have feelings for Blair and with Nate out of the picture-"

"Sorry what?" Serena asked Dan.

"I knew you weren't listening, what's up?" Dan asked his girlfriend.

Serena sighed "I'm a little worried about Blair" she confessed.

"Right, because with me by your side of course Blair is on your mind" Dan teased and Serena laughed.

"I'm sorry, can I just quickly check on her?" she asked him.

"Your not going to find peace until you do, so go ahead"

"Thank you" she said with delight and kissed Dan.

Blair was leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest, when Chuck showed up beside her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood to deal with Chuck, there was only one person on her mind, Nate. Blair was not pleased with everyone talking about how she got dumped, she was not the one people should bitch about, it should be the other way around and it would be soon, once she got her hands on-

"He's out with his..._girlfriend" _Chuck informed her.

She snapped her head and faced him "Girlfriend? How long has he known her, one day?"

Chuck smirked "so you do care what people are saying?"

Blair looked pissed and then quickly composed herself "of course not, as far as I am concerned Nate can do whatever he wants with _whatever _he wants"

"Really?" Chuck began and then his phone beeped, like many others in the room. He looked at the message and smirked and then looked up at Blair who looked curious. "Well then you won't mind seeing what young Nathaniel is up to as we speak?"

Blair didn't say anything, but took the phone off Chuck.

* * *

_Looks like things are getting pretty serious with N and his girl. First date on Queen B's birthday, second the night of Chuck Bass's party and third? Maybe the third date N will introduce his girl to the UES. It's about time the Queen B meets her rival. _

_You Know You Love Me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**So, Chuck knows about Jenny/Nate. **

**How long until the secret comes out to the whole of the UES?**

**

* * *

**

**Hey readers this is as far as PrettyReckless09 got so I will be continuing from here! I will try to update as soon as I can but inspiration has hit me on a new story! I will never be as good as PrettyReckless09 with this story but please continue reading it as I will do my best and try to keep this story as awesome as it was when PrettyReckless09 was writing it!  
From,  
Twilight Gleek (Kirsty)!**


	7. Chapter 6!

**An Affair to Remember!**

**Chapter 6!**

**Summary: **The night of Blair's 17th birthday party, Nate was taking a walk with Jenny. It was then it hit him, his mother's ring did not belong to the brunette he was on/off with, but a young blond, underage blond. So whatever is going on between them, will remain a secret, but for how long? JennyXNate. This story is adopted from **PrettyReckless09**!

**This chapter and the others to come are now me writing the story! I thank all of the reviewers and everyone who has read this story for being patient and sticking with it! Thank you! :D**

* * *

The gossip going on around Dan and Serena was silenced as a feminine scream pierced through the party Chuck Bass was throwing.

* * *

"Damn it!" Nate cried as he saw the photo and message Gossip Girl had just posted.

"This is bad." Jenny stated.

Nate nodded in agreement thinking _if Blair ever finds out that Jenny is the mysterious blonde then her life is over, she'll do anything to ruin her and I can't let that happen._

"We need to get away from here; we need to go somewhere no one will find us or where people won't think to look." Nate suggested.

"I think I know the perfect place." Jenny mused. "How about the rooftop?"

"Huh? The rooftop?" Nate asked confused.

"Yeah, it's somewhere that Dan used to take me a lot when we were younger and our Mom and Dad were fighting." Jenny explained. "Dan doesn't go there anymore and he thinks that I've forgotten about it but I go there when I need to think and clear my head."

"Ok, where is it?" Nate agreed.

"It's in Brooklyn obviously; we couldn't exactly go all the way to the UES, could we?" Jenny sighed.

"No I suppose you couldn't." Nate said.

"Come on then." Jenny urged as she grabbed Nate's hand and began to walk to the subway station.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was not a happy person at this moment in time. Chuck, Serena and Dan watched as she paced around the room after she'd ordered everyone to leave the party and even if some of the people didn't want to leave they still left because what Blair Waldorf wants she gets. Apart from Nate, she wants him yet she can't get him because he's with a mysterious blonde.

"How dare he parade his new relationship in my face like that?" Blair raged as she paused in her pacing. "Who does he think he is?"

"Blair she may just be a little bit of fun until he realises that he really only loves and wants you." Serena suggested as she watched her best friend continue pacing.

"I need to find out who that mysterious blonde is so I can destroy her and claim my rightful prince." Blair continued as if she hadn't heard Serena.

"You know this isn't a fairy tale right Blair?" Chuck drawled. "If Nate wants this little blonde then why should you care?"

_If this was a fairy tale would you be a pretty princess or an evil stepsister?_ Chuck thought but he didn't voice that particular thought knowing that Serena nor Blair would appreciate it.

"Shut up Chuck! This has nothing to do with you." Blair said through gritted teeth.

"I think that it has everything to do with me since you kicked everyone out of my party Blair dear." Chuck smirked.

"Wait, I don't get it! I thought that you were the one to end your relationship with Nate in the first place? And now you're saying if you can't have him then no one can?" Dan interrupted.

"Humphrey shut up and crawl back to wherever it is you crawled from!" Blair shouted.

* * *

_I have some news on the Blair part of this Nate triangle. It seems that our dear Queen B became enraged when she read my latest blast; she screamed and decided to kick everyone out of Chuck's party. I wonder what this spells for Nate's mysterious blonde. Any ideas? Until next time…_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

"Well Blair's certainly not a happy bunny." Jenny declared reading the gossip girl blast on Blair's reaction.

"She'll get over it. Hopefully." Nate chuckled. "Happy bunny? Really?"

"Hey! Don't knock it until you've tried it." Jenny chided slapping him on the arm lightly.

"Sure, I'd love to see the look on Chuck's face if I ever said that to him." He began. "It would be priceless."

"You have to take a photo or record it or something! We could send it to gossip girl and show the world the speechless Chuck Bass." She smiled. "Although I don't think that he'd appreciate it."

"As tempting as that idea sounds it's not a good one since he knows about us." At Jenny's shocked look he continued. "He put two and two together and came up with four, he figured out that we were both not there yesterday and told me before I left earlier but he promised not to tell anyone."

She nodded still looking shocked and it was a minute or two before she spoke again.

"Ok I suppose the only thing we have is his word but we'll just have to trust him." She decided.

He nodded in agreement and took a hold of her hand. He laced their fingers together before bringing their hands up and kissing the back of her hand unaware of the teenage girl standing behind Jenny and using her phone to take photos of them both.

The unknown teenager walked away just before Jenny turned around to step onto the subway train.

* * *

_Spotted: Nate and his mysterious blonde getting cosy at a subway station. Hmm it seems like our dear Nate is taking a step down from limousines and personal drivers. Is he also taking a step down from beautiful brunettes? See the evidence for yourself from these exclusive photos sent to me by an avid Gossip Girl reader._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

As they were both some of the last to step onto the train there were no seats left. Nate stood holding onto a pole with one hand while his other was around Jenny's waist and both of her arms were around his neck and her head was tilted up towards his.

He beamed down at her at the exact moment a gossip girl reader snapped a photo. The gossip girl reader watched and waited for another opportunity and she finally got it when he laughed and bent down a little to kiss the mysterious blonde's forehead. The gossip girl reader smiled victoriously and looked down to her phone to click send just as Nate and his mysterious blonde moved towards the opened doors of the subway train with their hands laced together.

* * *

_Another blast about Nate and his mysterious blonde after only five minutes I sent the last one. Aren't we popular today Nate? The photos included were sent by another gossip girl reader addicted to the UES drama and they show Nate and his mystery blonde getting comfortable on a subway train. I wonder how our dear Queen B is going to react to the new batch of photos._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**That's all for today readers! For some reason I just felt like writing a chapter for this story! So here you go! I don't know when another chapter is going to be up because I'm focusing on updating my other stories too but thank you for reading! :)**

**Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


End file.
